Lacie LaCroix
Elizabeth Diana LaCroix (born May 21, 1995) better known by her ring name "Lacie LaCroix" is an English professional wrestler, business woman and former model. She is currently signed to BGB (BadGalBehavior). She debuted in late 2014 after she stopped performing as an erotic dancer known as "Lolita/ Lady Godiva" in the Vesuvius Gentlemen's Club. She is known widely known as the "Sex Icon". At the 'December to Remember' iPPV in December 2015 she pinned Charlotte Melrose during a Fatal 4-Way where she won her first Women's Championship title and became the first in the division to hold it. During Episode 9 of VALOR wrestling, with the help of Gin Merano and fellow BGB Baddie Heather Courtial, Elizabeth was able to pin and defeat Jordan Ashba to become the final Women's Champion before the shows subsequent disbandment. She also posed for a cover and nude pictorial in the May 2017 issue of Playboy. Early Life: Elizabeth was born in London, England (Kensington, Olympia) on May 21, 1995 to parents: business tycoon Janus Beresford Lovecraft III and fashion mogul Lilliana Lovecraft. Elizabeth and her mother later reverted back to Lilliana's maiden name "LaCroix". It has been speculated that this was due to her father's infidelity though Elizabeth's brother, Magnus Furio Lovecraft II, retained his father's surname. It has also been rumoured that the Lovecraft family had multiple other children, through affairs or other means, though no solid evidence has surfaced on the matter. Elizabeth's childhood consisted of learning multiple instruments (Violin, Piano, Flute...), languages, (French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, German, Mandarin, all of which she is now fluent) and a multitude of extracurricular activities. At 16 she was married to her first husband, Daniel Crawford. At 17, after the previous marriage seemingly deteriorated, Elizabeth married again to Silvano Calmero. Over the few subsequent years Ms. LaCroix continued to marry many prestigious and eligible bachelors from around the world (Farrouk Al-Jilani -2012-2012, Toshi Suzuki -2012-2013, Michael Yamaha -2014-2016, Prophit Ventura -2017-present) the majority of which were her father's associates. Many theories have surfaced regarding these marriages; that either Elizabeth was used to carry out business agreements between Lovecraft Enterprise ''and its partners, later resulting in Elizabeth's distaste for her father ushering her to change her name, or that due to Elizabeth being written out of her father's will Elizabeth opted to marry men of power and high financial status in order to secure her lavish lifestyle. Regardless of these conspiracies Elizabeth's poor relationship with her father was confirmed in a 2015 interview with CAWTMZ where they discussed her past with plastic surgery as well as her family life. "... Overwhelming intelligence, a scintillating wit and the best body money can buy... And I still rate below a corpse..." In early 2013 Ms. LaCroix was kidnapped from her family home, The LaCroix Estate in London, where she was smuggled to the US where she was held hostage and her father was coerced into paying her kidnappers $700,000. Theories conclude that she was taken due to her involvement with the 2012 ''Caligula's Casino ''mass fraud in Las Vegas though evidence suggests otherwise. LaCroix was found a week later in Nevada, shaken but seemingly unharmed. Many suspects were called in including Elizabeth's father, Janus Beresford Lovecraft, her brother Magnus Furio Lovecraft, as well as her best friend and former wrestler Elena Ren, among a mass of Caligula's employees and clientele. More theories believe Miss. Ren & Ms. LaCroix staged the kidnapping, due to Ms. LaCroix's DNA being found in Miss. Ren's Hollywood apartment, in order to regain access to her inheritance. Immediately after Elizabeth was found she was reinstated to her father's will. After the heat in the media surrounding the situation subsided Elizabeth began working in multiple gentlemen's clubs around Los Angeles from Spearmint Rhino to Vesuvius where she danced regularly. She would perform in a brown wig under the guise "Lolita" or a long blonde wig which would cover her body while she would perform as "Lady Godiva". In an interview, when asked about her past, specifically regarding her past a pole-dancer she said "Well, I take pride in my appearance and I do love to enjoy myself. Dancing is what I love, it's what the men love... I don't see the harm in that. The more the merrier, darling." Professional Career: BadGalBehavior (BGB): Elizabeth had been training during her time in the US, initially just studying martial arts. The thrill of the fight led her to more extensive training where she began honing her snake style boxing (Shé Quán), Piguaquan, Koppo as well as minor Bartitsu from her mother. Though still practising with these styles they helped her excel her wrestling career quite quickly, spending little time in the BGB training facility before debuting as one of the original cast on the main roster. Though, arguably, she wasn't ready at that time she has since improved significantly. Season 1: Episode 1: "Breaking & Entering" On the first episode of BadGalBehavior Elizabeth made her debut in a match against Kaydean D'Avalos. She turned heads with her revealing attire and stiletto heels, dressed scantily clad, her head adorned with a crown. In a post match interview Ms. LaCroix regarded her revealing attire as battle armour which may give her a psychological edge against any opponent. Additionally, Elizabeth considers high-heeled footwear as vital to her attire, and has demonstrated balance and proficiency with them in ring. Her first match ended in her losing to Kaydean, causing her much frustration and a negative reaction to Kaydean's show of sportsmanship. During a promo at the end of the first episode Lacie was depicted cat fighting with former BGB "Baddie" Brooke though the reasons for this were never established. Season 2: Thanksgiving Special! In the BGB Thanksgiving Special 2015 Lacie competed against Keira Darkholme in a ''Native American vs Pilgrim ''costume contest. Lacie had apparently made sure to avoid any in ring confrontation with her backstage rhetoric in order to secure a win. Thus the contest was decided. The winner would be decided by the public and would then be placed in the title picture. Lacie won the contest with 63% of votes allowing her to enter the upcoming title match. Season 2: iPPV: December To Remember On December 28, 2015 Lacie LaCroix participated against three other Baddies (Charlotte Melrose, Roxanne Marceau and Heather Courtial) where she battled and against all odds she managed to pin Charlotte Melrose to win the BGB women's championship. Her first title as well as becoming the first champion of ''BadGalBehavior. She later celebrated by gloating about her win which caused her to be attacked by three former BGB Baddies "MTK". iPPV: DivaMania During the large female wrestling event DivaMania Lacie LaCroix, with Heather Courtial teamed against Char-Lay (Charlotte Melrose and Layla Santiago) to represent BadGalBehavior alongside many other organisations/ free agents. During the intense tag team Heather Courtial was pinned ushering Char-Lay to avert their attention to Lacie. After a short chase Lacie quickly made haste and escaped the two women, running backstage to avoid further combat. She was later seen leaving the arena before the event was over accompanied by her husband at the time Michael Yamaha and Heather Courtial. She appeared upset. Season 3: Episode 1: "A Rude Awakening" In the first episode of season 3 Lacie LaCroix was set to defend her title against former BGB Baddie Akira in her debut match. Lacie intentionally chose an inexperienced baddie to defend her title against to ensure victory. The match then commenced as the main event where Lacie managed to defeat Akira and retain her title. Season 3: Episode 2: "Unresolved Issues" In the next instalment of BGB, Lacie married her significant other, Prophit Ventura the new CEO, after they'd been dating for two weeks prior. Prophit then explained that he understood Lacie's intentions and due to this she would have to defend her title against Charlotte Melrose, her maid of honour, in a ladder match. Lacie detested the idea and insulted Charlotte before quickly leaving the ring to prepare for the unscheduled stipulation After a long and tiresome match both women ended up injured and bloody and after many close calls Lacie eventually managed to retain her title. Season 3: iPPV: 'Fashionably Late: December To Remember' In this iPPV Lacie was again pushed into another match where she had to defend her title. Her opponent would be decided through a tournament earlier that night. It was eventually revealed that the winner of the tournament would be Lacie's friend Heather Courtial who, prior to the match, she said was worthy. Lacie then, later that night, would lose her title to Heather Courtial, unhappy that she lost it but relatively glad it was to a friend. Season 3: Episode 3: "Kiss 'N' Tell" Before episode 3, the BGBehavior twitter account (@BGBehavior) announced that Elizabeth would be hosting a "Dress to Impress" gown match against a mystery opponent. Through much speculation it was announced during the match that Elizabeth's opponent would be none other than Forever A Movement's (FaM) very own Pretty Little Psycho: Eve Heron. The match itself started off playful between the two woman and after going back and forth 'Lacie LaCroix' was able to secure a victory over FaM's brightest Diamond. Later in the episode, Elizabeth was seen entering the CEO's office where she attempted to reconcile her marriage with her husband and BGB CEO Prophit Ventura. "Let Lacie take you to Heaven". Through means of seduction we can only assume that her attempts were successful. Will this mean no more gruelling and surprising match ups? After long silence from the CEO, BGBehavior's resident referee attempted to contact Prophit. He was surprised to see a very naked Lacie exiting the office with a nude Prophit writhing on the ground. Toward the end of the episode, Lacie emerged, interrupting a match between Heather Courtial and Charlotte Melrose. This intervention ushered the formation of their trio tag team, Pole Position. LaCroix Inc./ LACROIXGLAM: During Elizabeth's time with BGB she was able to create a partnership between the wrestling organisation and her own, LaCroix Inc., a subsidiary of her father's company Lovecraft Enterprise. ''With this partnership Elizabeth was able to host an array of different fashion shows, showcasing her own designs and using the BGB ramp as a runway. LaCroixGlam became it's own mini plastic-surgery-on-the-go boutique where expert surgeons can attend to a number of different cosmetic augmentations quickly and efficiently all while offering their clientele luxury treatment and scenic views of the LA skyline from the upper floors of ''Diamond Heights. The first show "LaCroix by Victoria's Secret" was held during the 2015 December To Remember; a collaboration between Elizabeth and Victoria's Secret which boosted her companies opening show significantly and propelled her sales prematurely. The lingerie designs were sold at an exclusive auction at the Rossi Estate in Italy. Copies of the designs were made at a later date, minus the expensive and fragile gemstones and they were then made limited edition and sold in Victoria's Secret stores. The second show "LADY GODIVA" was the start of brave new designs, all leaving little the the imagination, which were sold through LaCroix's own stores on the ground, first and second floors of her business building Diamond Heights. The third show "Escapades in Wonderland" ''filmed back in November, 2016 in Versailles, France. Originally supposed to air with ''Fashionably Late: December To Remember, ''the show instead aired before and during Episode 3: Kiss 'N' Tell. This show was a new direction for the ''Fashion By LaCroix ''brand as it began to have themed shows. Inspired by the iconic story of Alice in Wonderland, this sexy take on the children's fairy-tale will be sure to spice up anyone's role-playing love life. VALOR Wrestling: Elizabeth also began appearing in ''VALOR Wrestling in promo vignettes (ep. 7-8) before her eventual controversial debut which soared her career exponentially. VALOR Wrestling | Episode 8 On the 19th August 2017 Elizabeth made her first in ring appearance during episode 8 of VALOR wrestling where she interrupted the CEO of VALOR, Edward Morales during his speech where she made her presence and intentions known. Later in the show she was seen entering the office of Edward Morales to discuss her upcoming opportunities through taboo and controversial means. VALOR Wrestling | Episode 9 On the 5th October 2017 it was announced via VALOR Wrestling's twitter page (@FightForVALOR) that Elizabeth would be making her in ring debut during episode 9. It was stated that she would take on Jordan Ashba for her title. On the 7th October 2017 Elizabeth entered a VALOR ring as a competitor under her usual stage name "Lacie LaCroix". She was able to defeat Jordan Ashba with help; Her manager and fellow Baddie Heather Courtial distracted the referee as Gin Merano was able to intervene. Elizabeth left as the Women's Champion. By The end of October 2017 it was announced that VALOR Wrestling would be unfortunately disbanding. VALOR Wrestling | VALOR X On the 31st January 2018 VALOR Wrestling hosted their final show with their biggest PPV, Hosted by Forever A Movement (FaM). Although not scheduled to have a match Elizabeth made her way to the ring with her title to say a few parting words before the shows conclusion. It was here that Elizabeth laid to rest the rumours regarding her and Mr. Morales's, the CEO of VALOR, relationship by confirming that they are true; That she had in fact used him to receive her title shot. She insulted him before announcing the end of their relationship as she had no further use for him - "I have everything a girl could wish for... and yet it's always the ugly ones with the money. Edward, darling, we're over". Before leaving the ring Elizabeth decided to give the audience a "parting gift" which involved her, scantily clad, parading around the ring. This caused the show's rating to be bumped up to a TV14 "S Strong Sexual Situations". As this was the final show in the company's history, VALOR Wrestling had disbanded thus Elizabeth "Lacie LaCroix"'s contract has been suspended. Other Media: Modelling: Elizabeth has previously stated that she had tried out modelling which brought about a different kind of stress that she couldn't handle. Despite this her visage can be found in many editorial shoots, most of which were credited under a different name. The reasons for this are unknown. "London's Hottest Export"/''Playboy'': In 2017 Elizabeth posed for the May edition of Playboy which was Miami Vice in theme. Elizabeth posed in one of her very own designs for the cover and during her interview following her spread she refused to touch on her past with modelling and her childhood. The spread detailed a pictorial where Elizabeth posed nude under neon lighting. The issue also touched over other BGB "Baddies" Heather Courtial, Charlotte Melrose, and Layla Santiago through interviews etc. Personal Life: Elizabeth currently resides in Los Angeles California in The Lovecraft Estate, LA, ''an Elizabethan inspired manor house custom designed by Lilliana LaCroix. Little is known about the building itself other than that Elizabeth lives there alone, her brother Furio visiting her regularly. She also has a skivvy of maids, chefs, and a chauffeur who seemingly live in the house with her. Elizabeth is known for being "playfully immature". She is coquettish in nature, acting seductive nonchalantly yet ambivalently "cold". When asked about her religion, it's public knowledge that every year she travels back to London for Midnight Mass at her family church, she responded that she is an atheist and she "simply believes in herself". Midnight Mass is simply a tradition in her family. In Wrestling: * '''Finishing Moves:' ** Stiletto '(Running Superkick, dubbed due to her signature heeled boots) - 2013-present ** '''Laced Up V.1 '(Front Necklock submission) - 2013-2014 ** 'Laced Up V.2 '(Figure-Four Necklock submission) - 2015-2016 ** 'Laced Up V.3 '(Code of Silence submission) - 2016-present ** 'Hanging Laced Up '(Hanging Figure-Four Necklock) - >2013 * '''Signature Moves: ** Kneel Before Me '(Kinshasa to a knelt opponent/ formerly corner shining wizard) - 2015-present ** '''Heartbreaker '(Forward Russian Leg Sweep) - >2013-2014/ 2016-present ** 'Mesmerise/ Hanging Laced Up V.2 '(Hanging Figure-Four Necklock) - 2013-present ** 'High-Roller '(Jackknife Powerbomb) -2014-present ** 'Killer Heels '(Repeated stomps to opponent's head and limbs) - 2017-present ** 'Deadly Nightshade '(Crawl into mounted punches) - 2017-present ** 'Kiss Of Death '(Nose Bite Edit) - 2017-present ** 'Dance With The Devil '(A Combination - Slap, spin kick into a front handspring proceeded by an alternated move) - 2017-present ** 'Head-Over-Heels '(Cartwheel theatrics) - 2017-present ** 'Daddy's Little Kicks '(Spinning Heel Kick) - 2014-2015 ** 'Gates of Heaven '(Bronco Buster) - >2013-present Nick names: Elizabeth has undergone many nicknames and aliases, though widely known as the "Sex Icon": Lolita, Lady Godiva, The Enchantress, The Seductress, Diamond Heart, and Plastic Princess or rather Bionic Woman by her surgeon. More negatively, people have called her "Botched Barbie" in reference to her many surgeries. Theme Songs: "Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina & The Diamonds - 2014- 2016 "Bubblegum Bitch ARVFZ Remix" S&M edit by Marina & The Diamonds - 2016-present Quotes by Lacie LaCroix: * "Did you miss me, darling?" - Lacie's common catchphrase. * "I made ''you!" * "C'est moi, darling" * "Overwhelming intelligence, a scintillating wit and the best body money can buy..." - During an interview * "I've had plastic surgery more dangerous than you" * "You're not even worthy of being my toy" - to Charlotte during BGB's Thanksgiving special. * "That family.. thugs and charlatans the lot of them!" - to Heather during the funeral of Garret Preston. * "Do you see pockets on this outfit?" * "Some of us ''aren't wearing layers!" * "At last, the recognition I so richly deserve!" * "Oh, I need a latte" * "I'd rather show than tell" * "Sweetie, plastic surgery is just good grooming, imagine going a year without brushing your teeth" - To Heather Courtial when questioned about her history with cosmetic surgery. * "You wish to know what I've had done, don't you? My surgeon pointed out a lot of problems with my body. So I had them shave my jaw, I had a slight eyebrow lift, new nose, cheeks, inner and outer lipo... Oh and they pinned my ears" * "Oh, darling, a man of your age? you'll never get back what you lost... Especially below the waist" - to Michael Yamaha overheard during a Lovecraft Enterprise ''event. * "My vision and theirs combined; now made a reality" - Alongside Heather Courtial and Charlotte Melrose during the formation of ''Pole Position. * "I believe I've proven I'm worthy... Haven't I?" - Mentioned in a promo during BGBehavior's "A Rude Awakening". * "What do we have here? Another scrumptious young plaything?" - Lacie during her debut of VALOR Wrestling * "I doubt you'll get a rise out of this crowd... maybe I'll have more luck with you" * "Hello to the women who want to be me... and the men who come to see me" * "I'm the finger down your spine when all the lights are out, I'm the name on all the men's room walls. When I pout the whole world tries to make me smile... and everyone wants to know ''just who is that '''girl?" * "Let me quench your lustful desires" * "I'd simply love to give you all funny feelings all night but I really must trouble with some business" * "A woman of my stature... I want nothing but the best" * "You're looking rather tense... I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I darling?" * "Close the door... let Lacie take you to Heaven" * "Converse and a gown? Quite the taste in fashion, darling" - Lacie to Eve Heron during episode 3 of BGB: Kiss 'N' Tell. * "I'm billing you for the outfit you just ruined!" - Lacie to Eve after spitting what appeared to be blood. * "You won't tell daddy, will you?" - Lacie whilst stink-facing Eve. * "I've had plastic surgery more dangerous than you!" - Lacie after hitting Eve with her "Stiletto". * "How much do you love me now?" - Lacie to the BGB audience after defeating Eve. * "You're making this awfully hard for me... I love a hard man" - Lacie whilst attempting to reconcile her marriage with husband Prophit Ventura. * "Let's talk about us... in fact let's not talk at all... When was the last time your relaxed? Let Lacie take you to Heaven" * "My eyes are up here!" * "I'm sure I'm currently pogo-sticking through your collective minds wearing nothing but a smile" - Lacie to the audience during VALOR X. * "If you can behave yourselves, I’ll make it worth it, believe me" * "Maybe I'll indulge you, maybe I won't" * "The ''Sex Icon herself stands before you, your final Women's Champion" * "You can question my methods, my backroom rhetoric, my... subterfuge" * "That woman has absolutely no class whatsoever" * "You really do paint a flattering portrait of me with your turn of the century barbs" * "And yet it's always the ugly ones with the money... I must admit I was starting to take it personally" * "I have my eyes set on something much... bigger" * "I always did prefer the crazy.. blonde... women" - Lacie hinting her bisexuality after finalising her speech to the VALOR Wrestling universe. (OOC: Trivia - more to be added): # Lacie's father, Janus, was given his name after the Roman God who was said to have two faces in reference to her former split personality/ alter ego Narcissa LaCroix. # Lacie's heterochromia was also inspired by her former split personality, the blue eye representing the Lacie personality & the green Narcissa. Inspired by the movie What Lies Beneath. External Links: Twitter YouTube InstagramCategory:Wrestler